


Morgana's Last Night as a Human

by Yelir61



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, First Time, Human Morgana (Persona Series), Third Semester (Persona 5)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Troubled by the idea of becoming a cat again, Morgana goes to Haru for comfort.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Morgana/Okumura Haru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Morgana's Last Night as a Human

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, everyone's altered lives remain changed until Maruki is defeated.

**Morgana:** Haru? Is it alright if I come over?

 **Haru:** Of course, Mona-chan! Is something wrong?

 **Morgana:** No.

 **Morgana:** Sorry, that was a lie. I’m worried about tomorrow.

 **Morgana:** I think...I need to talk to somebody. And Akira is...distracted.

 **Haru:** I’m always happy to talk! I’ll send my car over to pick you up.

* * *

It was strange, Morgana reflected, stepping out of the car, to have a rich friend. When they realized that reality had been changed, one of the first things that had become apparent was that Morgana only had one set of clothes. Apparently he hadn’t bothered imagining himself wearing anything other than his initial outfit. Akira had been kind enough to let him borrow his clothes, of course, but it wasn’t as though his closet was overflowing either. 

When Haru had learned of this, she had immediately purchased him an entire wardrobe of his own, as well as a literal wardrobe to keep them in. Morgana would be the first to admit that he didn’t have the best grasp on how money worked in the real world, but he could tell from the others’ reactions that this was quite expensive. When he’d offered to pay her back somehow, she’d just giggled, and insisted that he’d need a phone of his own as well. Which she had proceeded to purchase for him.

There was no way he was going to turn her down, of course. He couldn’t just rely on Akira and Boss’ kindness. But it did make him feel a little guilty. He was usually quite good about paying his debts. He’d paid for his room and board with Akira by sharing his knowledge, as well as his aid in the Metaverse. Repaying Haru wasn’t so easy.

Haru let him in herself, leading him to the living room. “Is your father here?” he asked, looking around.

Haru paused for a moment, before shaking her head. “No, he had to work. I thought about asking him to stay home, but...it would only make things harder.”

“Yeah. I guess you’re right,” Morgana said, mentally smacking himself. Yes, remind Haru that she’ll be losing her father all over again tomorrow. Good job, Mona!

Haru shook her head. “So!” she said, sounding a little more normal. “Can I get you anything? Tea, perhaps?”

“Uh, no thanks. I don’t really like how tea tastes,” Morgana said, settling onto the couch. “I don’t understand it. It _smells_ so good…”

Haru giggled. “It’s alright. I think it’s just a taste you develop with time.” She sat down next to him.

“That’s what they say about coffee, and coffee is wonderful.”

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you like it so much. You are a coffeehouse cat, after all!”

Morgana tensed for a moment, before forcing himself to relax. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said neutrally. “I’ll miss being able to drink it.”

He saw Haru wince slightly, and immediately regretted his words. “But if you want to get yourself something, I don’t mind!” he said hurriedly.

Haru shook her head. “No, that’s alright. And you know, there might be coffee that is safe for cats. I’d be happy to find and brew some for you.”

“...Yeah. Maybe that’s a good idea,” Morgana with a sigh. “Anyways. Maruki came by Leblanc.”

Haru straightened up. “Did Akira give him the calling card?”

“Yes, he did. But...some other stuff happened too. It turned out Akechi was waiting outside. And...it looks like Akechi being alive is part of Maruki’s reality, too. He didn’t really escape Shido’s ship.”

“...I see,” Haru said quietly. “That’s...too bad.”

Morgana glanced over at her. “It’s okay if you aren’t sorry about that. After what he did-”

“No, I am sorry,” Haru interrupted him. “I-I cannot forgive Akechi for what he did. And I cannot trust him. But...I do feel sorry for him.”

Morgana snorted. “You really are too kind, Haru.”

“Father isn’t-wasn’t-perfect,” Haru said, looking down. “But, if we had changed his heart, maybe he would have become better. More like how he is now. Akechi could have repented. He could have changed. But now, he won’t get a chance to. And...that’s sad.”

Morgana leaned back on the couch. “Akira was...very upset. Honestly, I think he was more upset then Akechi. I guess Akechi had suspected something like this. Akira ended up going to his place.”

“Which is why you came to talk to me,” Haru said, glancing back up at him.

Morgana hesitated. “Honestly...I might have come to you anyways. I love everybody else, but sometimes....sometimes it feels like you and Akira are the only ones that take me seriously. That treat me like a person. I mean, I know I’m usually pretty easy to brush off. Especially when I don’t look like this.” He gestured to himself. “And even with Akira, our relationship...I mean, I sleep in his bed! Or, I did. That’d be pretty weird if I was somebody else!”

“Oh. Ah, yes,” Haru said, blushing slightly. “That would be rather strange!”

“But...you always treated me seriously. Like I mattered. And I appreciate that.” He reached out and took her hand in his. “Thanks, Haru.”

“Oh, um. You’re welcome!” Haru said, smiling. Her blush had increased slightly, though Morgana wasn’t sure why. “But really, you did so much for me! I would never have met everyone else if it wasn’t for you. Or become a Phantom Thief!”

“We are all better off for having met you, Haru,” Morgana said, running his thumb along the top of her hand. “It was even worth that stupid argument I had with Ryuji.” 

They sat there for a few moments, just holding hands, before Haru slowly pulled hers away. “So…” she said, sounding a little flustered. “What is troubling you?”

“Right. I’m sorry,” Morgana said with a sigh. “I’m...bad at this.”

“Bad at what?”

“Talking. About...how I’m feeling. I just-it makes me feel so stupid. So...vulnerable. So I end up acting like a big shot, and pretending I’m some super-cool guy. But...I’m not. I’m not even a guy!” Morgana sagged back on the couch. “I’m a cat. Just a...a stupid little cat. And tomorrow, everyone will remember that.”

“Ah. Is that what you are worried about?” Haru asked quietly.

“Yeah. Don’t misunderstand, I know we have to do this. We can’t let Maruki keep the world this way. But-” Morgana broke off, shaking his head.

“But you’ll go back to being a cat,” Haru said with a sad smile.

“Yeah. I mean, I know it’s not the same as what you and Akira are going through! I know lots of people are going to lose way more then me when things go back to normal.”

“That doesn’t make it easier though,” Haru said gently, rubbing his back.

Morgana closed his eyes. “I just-I really like being human. I like that Boss knows me, and can talk to me. I like being able to walk around, and go to the store, or the diner. Heck, I like just being able to text by myself! I know it seems stupid, but all that little stuff...it means a lot to me. Just...being a regular person.”

Haru nodded. “I don’t think that’s stupid at all. I used to wish I could be normal as well.”

“I guess that’s true,” Morgana said, opening his eyes. “I’m sorry for dumping all this on you.”

Haru shook her head. “No, that’s alright! Honestly, it’s a good distraction. I was just sitting here, worrying about tomorrow by myself.”

Morgana let out a tired laugh. “Yeah. I wish there was something we could do to stop thinking about this for a while. “

Morgana felt Haru remove her hand from his back. Turning to look at her, he saw that she had gone slightly pink. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

“N-no! Not at all!” Haru said, flustered. “I was-I just thought of something silly, that’s all.”

“Something we could do to distract ourselves?” Morgana asked, interested.

“Uh...yes, I suppose? But it-it’s really quite strange. I-I don’t know what I was thinking,” she said, waving her hands. Her face had gotten even redder.

“I don’t mind strange,” Morgana said earnestly. “What’s your idea?”

“Ah! N-no, it’s-um,” Haru said unintelligibly. “I just-we were so close and-and you are really quite handsome, and-ah!” She clasped her hands over her mouth. “I-I shouldn’t have said that! Please, forget I said anything.”

“You think I’m handsome?” Morgana asked, preening a bit.

“Well...yes,” Haru admitted shyly. “You are very attractive, Mona-chan.”

“I am, aren't I?” he said happily, before pausing. “Er...I probably shouldn’t brag like that. Of course, you are lovely as well, Haru.”

“Oh?” Haru squeaked.

Morgana nodded eagerly. “Of course! I’ve always thought you were very beautiful.” He smiled, reaching out to brush her hair aside. “So gentle, and pretty, and kind...you really are wonderful, Haru,” he murmured, cupping her cheek lightly. “You’ve always been there for me, even when I was being annoying. I know I’ve said it before, but I’m very happy that I met you.”

Haru trembled, her eyes wide. “I-” she began, leaning forward slightly. “Um…Mona?”

Morgana tilted his head, still smiling. “Yes? What is-” He was cut off by the sudden sensation of lips upon his. Haru had closed the short distance between them and drawn him into a kiss. He froze for a moment, before his eyes slowly drifted shut, and he began to respond, pulling her closer with his other arm. Haru responded without stopping, climbing into his lap.

Haru was the one who finally broke the kiss, leaning back slightly to stare at Morgana with a slightly unfocused gaze. Then her eyes widened. “Oh no,” she whispered, before trying to jerk away. Morgana’s arm kept her in place. “I-Mona, I am so sorry! I-!” She buried her face into his shoulder, unable to look at him.

“You kissed me,” Morgana said stupidly.

He felt Haru nod.

“On my lips.”

He felt Haru tense, before she nodded again.

“...Oh,” Morgana said slowly. “So...when you said you thought of something to distract us-”

“It-it was a mistake!” Haru said, her voice muffled. “I shouldn’t have done that!”

Morgana considered this for a moment, before tilting his head to kiss her neck lightly. Haru squeaked again, head jerking up to stare at him wildly. “Wh-why? Why did you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Morgana said honestly. “I wanted to, I guess.”

Haru’s breath caught. “Oh,” she said quietly. “I-I see.” She swallowed. “Then-um. Can-can I…?”

“Yes!” Morgana said urgently. “Please, Haru.”

That was all it took. Haru kissed him again, more slowly this time. Morgana let her take the lead, simply enjoying the sensation. Kissing, as it turned out, was really nice! He’d suspected that was the case, but this definitely proved it. In fact, why didn’t people do this more often? If he were going to remain human, he wouldn’t want to do anything but sleep, drink coffee, and kiss. Heck, with coffee, he might even be able to cut out sleep!

When they broke again, Morgana couldn’t stop grinning. “Wow! You’re really good at this, Haru!”

“Um. Thank you,” Haru said shyly. “You...are very good at kissing too, Mona.”

“Well, I am pretty good at everything.” Morgana said smugly. “So I guess it makes sense I’d be good at this too. Every good phantom thief is a romantic, after all!”

Haru giggled, shifting slightly in his lap. He gasped at the sensation, and she froze in place.

“...Mona,” she said in a strange voice. “Was that...are you…?”

“Uh. I think so,” Morgana said awkwardly. He could feel it pressing against his pants, especially now that Haru had brushed against it. “I’m-I’m sorry! I-uh. I should go!” He made as if to rise, but Haru’s weight prevented him from getting up.

“It is alright!” Haru reassured him, pushing him back onto the couch. “There is nothing to be ashamed of, Mona.”

“But!” Morgana squeezed his eyes shut. “I'm-tomorrow, I’ll be-”

“Let’s not worry about tomorrow,” Haru said softly, leaning forward to place a light kiss on his lips. “Let’s just enjoy tonight, alright?” She hesitated, before going on. “Would-would you like to see my room?”

Morgana’s eyes snapped open. He stared at Haru, who, while quite red, was looking at him determinedly. “I-are you sure?”

Haru nodded firmly. “Yes.”

Morgana swallowed. “Then...yes. I-I would love to see your room.”


End file.
